Dark Meta Knight
Dark Meta Knight (real name King Voldimolt or Prince Cakesprinkles) is Meta Knight's millionaire half-brother who is really just a poser. He tries in many ways to imitate Meta Knight because he's got no style of his own, so he tends to imitate his half-brother's style just for fun and because Chuck Norris threatened to round-house kick him so hard that he'd be working at Burger King if he ever tried to imitate him again. He uses the name King Voldimolt to scare everyone, but as always, no one takes him seriously, especially if he got OWNED by Cyber-Dee (who is as pimped out and cool as Meta Knight), in which he DID, then yes. What a loser. History How exactly Prince Cakesprinkles is related to Meta Knight is virtually unknown, but what is known is that they are somehow linked together by destiny... or something like that. He was born in a cave on the planet Korn, which was later on blown up the Bad people. Luckily for him, he moved out before the place was destroyed, so he survived. Meta Knight was also born here, as was Kriby. He worked at Wendy's for most of his childhood as he was poor and desperate for work. Eventually, he got very bored and he conquered the restaurant chain, making him a very rich Kornian. Meanwhile, he was raising Awesome Guy when he was a child. Rise to Power Now that he was in charge of the restaurant chain, he was now competing against Ronald McDonald with his restaurant chain McDonald's and the Burger King and his restaurant chain Burger King. He needed to act fast, or else he would lose his power. But then he decided that he all ready milked Wendy's for all it was worth, so he ditched the business and bought himself a solid gold mansion complete with a money swimming pool and tons of movie memorabilia. He spent his free time betting on horse races (making him even more rich) and going to R-rated movies. Life as a poser However, even with all his power, he still got bored, so he decided to stop being himself and started to imitate Chuck Norris. Chuck, however wasn't too happy that he had a wanna-be loser, so he beat the living stuff out of him and threatened him to never imitate him again. Prince Cakesprinkles agreed and stopped imitating him. He then decided to annoy his poor and lower than dirt half-brother and imitate him instead. He took on a copy of his costume with the mask, cape, sword and everything and then renamed himself Dark Meta Knight, to really stick it to him. He and his half-brother have gotten into many fights over the years, most of which are of no interest to people and aren't really worth mentioning. Current He met with a young smoking hot girl by the name of Princess Rosalina who was about 26 years younger than him. (She was 26, he was 52, although Dark Meta Knight is ageless and immortal). For some odd reason, the two fell so madly in love with each other and got married in a dump because Dark Meta Knight didn't want to spend any of his countless money. He helps rule with her and her slave Lummas. So as of now, he lives in a very huge mansion made of gold with his trophy wife Rosalina and her slave/pet Lummas. Or so he would. Recently, Rosalina fell for an obese plumber and dumped Dark Meta Knight for him. Dark Meta Knight, angry, joined forces with the Bad People, who are out to destroy Mario and Rosalina. He appears in Stupid Mario Galaxy: The Jerkpire Strikes Back, fighting Mario and his half-brother Meta Knight. Personality He is also very insecure of himself, so he takes out his rage on others, such as Meta Knight, Kirby, Waluigi, and Princess Daisy. (Note that he prefers to call Meta Knight "Princess ButterFlakes".) He has also become very evil, by joining with the Bad People in galactic domination and the destruction of Mario and his former trophy wife, Rosalina. He is also immortal, thus never ages. He could be 9,567 years old and he would still look like he's 32. Another thing about him is that he hates spending money. Not that he's poor, but he hates to spend money, changing the amount he has, thus prompting him to count his money all over again, which took him days to do as he possesses only 1-dollar bills in cash. Other Forms *Wadark Meta Knight *Dark Squadala Knight Category:Guys Category:Losers Category:Posers Category:Idiots Category:Stupid Guys